The embodiments described herein relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a portable detector panel, and more particularly to an X-ray imaging apparatus that detects, through an X-ray detector, X-rays that are irradiated from an X-ray irradiator and penetrate an object to be detected, and photographs a fluoroscopic image, and a portable detector panel that is used in the X-ray imaging apparatus.
One type of the X-ray imaging apparatuses is a mobile type. The X-ray imaging apparatus of this type is made up of a mobile system console and a portable detector panel. The system console includes an X-ray irradiator and a control circuit, and the detector panel includes an X-ray detector, an interface electronic circuit, and a power supply battery therein.
The X-ray photography is conducted after the X-ray imaging apparatus moves to a patient's room. The photography in the patient's room is conducted by applying the detector panel on a patient's portion to be photographed and irradiating an opposite side of the portion with X-rays. The X-ray signal which has been detected by the detector panel is transmitted to the system console in a wired or wireless manner (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-336227 (paragraphs 0017 to 0020, FIG. 1)).